feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr
"The way we started things was everything else than good but I am truly delighted how this path led us to such a radiant beauty like you. If you really wish to unify Valm, me and my lance are all yours." - Zephyr to Valerie after being recruited. Profile Zephyr is the second son of the van Chandeau family. He and his friends Russell and Nathaniel join a group of mercenaries and noblemen, hoping that they'd be able to change the environment in Valm for the better. Eventually they came to notice how destructive the band's ways became to be, him, Russell and Nathaniel turn their backs to the group and took their leave for better horizons. Past As a middle child of triplets and parents with high expectations, he always thought of himself as awfully ordinary, plain and wanted people to notice him. As much as his parents loved him, they thought that he'd never bring honor to his family which hurt Zephyr a lot. He'd act like a fool in school, talk and befriend a lot of people to get at least attention outside his family. Before he knew he went from a gloomy little child to a cheerful, young man who'd see the positive in almost everything. When he was younger he used to sneak out to attend a lot of festivals to dance and socialize with people, eventually even flirt with some as he got older. As he grew older he attended knight training along with Russell and Nathaniel who grew to become his best friends. Present Once their training was finished, Zephyr, Russell and Nathaniel went off to join a group who would try to conquer Valm on their own and reign peacefully over it. As soon as they noticed how destructive their path came to be, they took their leave for the better and eventually come to join the Liberation. Personality Self-confident, a little sunray who always wears a smile on his smile and suave gentleman who passionately dances, cooks and loves to make and see people smile. Despite being much of a show-off he is still becomes a little flustered when receiving certain compliments. While many view him as a skirt chaser, his heart is still on the right spot and his devotion to his land, family and friends is one that can't be questioned. Supports * Nathaniel * Russell * Phira * Randolph In-Game Heart/Second seals Recruitment Joins with: Nathaniel and Russell Weapons: Steel Lance Weapon Levels: * Lance - Max Weapon Levels: * Lance - Quotes Zephyr/Quotes Personal Skill Prince Charming: when next to potential S supports, unit gains 19% to his defense and resistance stats. Roster Entry A jovial, debonair nobleman who is fairly loyal to his land and determined to bring honour to his family. Always swift to court gents and ladies. An excellent cook and dancer, tends to be bashful when complimented. The one who gives the best massages. Born on May 21st. Possible Endings Single Ending Zephyr, Highborn Charmeur: Zephyr joined the knights of the reunited Valm after the war, working diligently to restore order back to his country. It is said that while working hard to achieve his goals, he never lost his charm nor his devotion to bring honour to his family and the kingdom he served. As time passed he became an admired and well-respected knight whose tales were passed on. * If Russell and Nathaniel die: With the loss of his best friends, Zephyr grew afraid of commitment due to his inability to protect the ones dear to him, which also led to him entering a phase of depression and a forever lost smile. It is said that he returned to his normal life as a regular nobleman but he was never seen again ever since. Trivia * The Abel archetype of Unity. * The middle child of triplets. * The son of Daphne (Awakening child unit), grandson of Finnian (Awakening) and future father of Estelle (Lost Heir). * A talented dancer and perfect master chef. Category:Characters Category:Liberation Category:Cavalier